The use of apparatuses for storing and holding small containers of liquid substances in-place such as finger nail polish and other implements particularly used by manicurist and the like, is disclosed in the prior art. In general, these prior art apparatuses fulfill their design requirements of holding contains and in some designs of providing a device for holding and tilting a selected container. However, when compared to the design of the instant invention, the prior art designs are relatively complex, are not as cost-effective to manufacture and do not provide the ease of use and utility inherent in the instant invention.
To achieve an optimized utility, it is necessary that a container storing and holding apparatus include in combination, a rotatable container-storing base, a means for tiltably holding a single, selected container in an accessible location away from the stored containers and provisions for storing small articles. The instant invention fulfills all of these requirements in an aesthetically, easy to use and convenient apparatus.
A search of the prior did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,533,051 Fleming 6 August 1985 4,321,935 Sussman 30 March 1982 4,296,766 Benis 27 October 1981 2,461,177 Prestien 8 February 1949 ______________________________________
The No. 4,533,051 Fleming patent discloses a holder that is particularly adapted for holding bottles, jars, brushes and other implements used by manicurists in the construction of artificial nails or in the repair of natural nails. The holder includes a rectangular base having circular openings of various diameters for the placement of bottles and a pair of slots for the placement of shields as are used by manicurist. The holder also includes a handle that projects upwardly from the base.
The No. 4,321,935 Sussman patent discloses a fingernail-polishing structure intended to enable the polishing of fingernails without third party assistance. The structure includes a base having a pivotally mounted fingernail polish bottled holder, a universally movable finger rest or support and a set of openings for holding various implements used by manicurists.
The No. 4,296,766 Benis patent discloses a manicuring case and supporting apparatus for storing manicuring implements. The apparatus has a base having an interior cavity and includes a plurality of apertures in the top surface thereof. Each aperture is adapted to receive a bottle of polish and is configured to preclude the bottle from being inadvertently dislodged. The base also includes an arcuate member having a plurality of concave depressions on its top surface. The concave depressions are sized to provide a base upon which the user's hand can be placed during use of the apparatus.
The No. 2,461,177 Prestien patent discloses a manicuring case having a housing shaped to resemble a butter churn. The housing is provided with two hinged front doors that open to an inner space. This inner space contains a rotatable base member that has a plurality of upwardly extending resilient fingers adapted to engage containers of various sizes. On the inside surface of each door is a strap member formed with a plurality of loops. Each loop receives a manicuring implement such as tweezers, scissors and the like.